


Finally Free

by orphan_account



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen's POV after finally reaching a settlement on her divorce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Free

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys- so I honestly wasn't really planning on posting this short story because it's kind of simple and not a lot happens but I figured what the hell. I'm going through a little writers block at the moment trying to figure out what to write for a new series so any suggestions are welcomed. Thanks, hope you enjoy this little fanfic.

It was done. Finally. My divorce was done. I was officially no longer married to Gavin Rossdale. After 8 months of lawyers, over a year of being separated, and about twenty years of unhappiness, I was free. I honestly never thought this day would come and had sort of forgotten about it. Like even though I was still legally married, I definitely didn't feel that way anymore. He hasn't been the keeper of my heart for a long time. My heart belongs to someone else now. Someone the complete opposite of my now officially ex husband. Someone kind, and warm, and supportive, and patient, and loving, and passionate in every way. Someone not Gavin. I gave my heart to Blake a long time ago, it belonged to him probably even before I admitted it out loud. Everything I am is his, my true love's, and I know everything he is is mine. 

I'm driving home from my lawyers office on cloud nine as the reality of being free sinks in. Blake knew I had a meeting today but since he's been at the Voice studios all afternoon, I haven't had a chance to call him yet with the news. Besides, I sort of want to tell him face to face. He's been so patient and so supportive throughout this whole thing, I hope I get to spend the rest of my life thanking him for it. The boys are with Gavin this week so I go over to Blakes house where we usually stay when the kids are away. I pull up and don't see his truck in the driveway yet indicating he's still at work. I let myself in with my key, where Betty immediately jumps up, wagging her tail and licking my hands. "Hey girl! Is daddy not home yet? Let's go get you some dinner. Cmon girl." Betty follows me to the kitchen where I can't help but smile after calling Blake 'daddy.' Sure it was only referring to his dog, but still, the idea makes me grin like a girl with baby fever imagining a child calling him daddy. 

Just then I hear the front door open and Betty takes off from her food dish to find her owner. I can hear Blake greet her and then immediately call out for me. 

"Gwen? You here babe?" He turns the corner into the kitchen where I see him holding a beautiful bouquet of lilies and an instant smiles comes across his face as our eyes meet. "Hey gorgeous" he says softly as he hugs me deeply but gently. "Hey baby. It's good to see you." I hold onto him firmly around his neck as his arms wrap around my waist. The hug lasts longer then usual as he sighs into my hair and I start rubbing my nails through his. Finally we break away where he gives me a kiss that manages to give goosebumps up and down my body. How does he do that? Every time. I wonder if I have the same affect on him. 

"Are those for me cowboy?" I ask with a crooked smile. "Oh yeah sorry I forgot" he lets out a little laugh "I thought you might need something nice to look at after spending the whole day with lawyers." He hands the beautiful arrangement to me with a little handwritten note and it almost brings me to tears. These tiny gestures he does always do. The thing is, I get that we are very fortunate in our jobs and financial situations. I get that we can both buy each other houses and boats and diamonds and rolexs and pretty much anything on earth. Gavin would do that. He'd screw up or we'd get in a fight and then he'd just go buy me some earrings or necklace, all probably using my bank account. Yes girls love jewelry, but sometimes it's nice to get the simple things. Sometimes flowers are more meaningful then any diamond. It just means he was thinking of me, and it's enough to bring me to my knees. 

"Aw baby they're beautiful. Thank you." I kiss him sweetly on the cheek causing him to blush in the most adorable way. "But you didn't have to do this, you know I already have something nice to look at. Actually this something is quite hot really." I start nuzzling his neck a little as he leans against the kitchen island, one hand on the granite counter top, the other caressing my back. I didn't intend to take it this far but something about the way he smells just has me going. I slowly start thrusting into him as I continue sucking on his neck causing him to breath a little heavier with each second. "You trying to leave a mark on me darlin?" I pull my head back to look at him already missing his scent. "Do you mind? I like people knowing you're all mine." He laughs and pulls me closer into him with two hands where he takes my ear in his mouth causing me to yelp before whispering back "You can mark me anywhere, anytime. Over and over again. I'm all yours baby..." His hands move down to my ass where he pushes his hips into me causing me to back up against the cold silver refrigerator where he towers over me..."And you're all mine." 

God he's making me so wet. I wonder if he can tell. I wonder if he knows how badly I want him to take me right now. I wonder if... Just as I begin my next thought he cuts me off by sticking his tongue down my throat and picking me up and spinning me around back onto the counter top. It takes me by surprise as I let out a small whimper causing him to grin into our kiss. "God you make me so hot baby. I swear I feel like a horny teenager around you all the time." I laugh at his comments, no it's not poetry, but it sure is cute. After coming from twenty years of never feeling like enough to satisfy my man and then finding out I literally wasn't enough, it's a great feeling to hear how much my new found love just can't get enough of me. 

I lift my ratty t shirt up over my head throwing it on the tile leaving me in just my bra and jeans. His eyes light up as he takes me in, almost too afraid to touch. I swear when he looks at me like this it could be my undoing. Needing his lips, I grab his collar and bring his face to mine smashing our lips together. The feeling of his soft flannel against my bare torso causes me to stutter into his mouth. My hands are gripping onto his curls and I'm so focused on making out with him that I don't even notice him beginning to unbutton my jeans and start to pull them off. I take one hand out of his curls to lift myself a bit to get the denim off leaving me to sit on the cold countertop in just my black panties and bra. 

Blake backs up a bit allowing me to catch my breath "Holy fuck baby! How did I get so lucky! Do you have any idea how stunning you are?" Even though I'm feeling a little shy, sitting half naked in broad daylight in his kitchen, I don't want my insecurity to stop this moment right now, so instead I just go with it. "No. Blake, baby, show me." I reach out and grab him by the waist of his jeans where I begin removing his belt and then unbuttoning his flannel letting it lay open, draped on his shoulders. He grabs my face with both hands furiously tongue fucking my mouth causing me to moan into him as I cling onto the front pockets of his Levi's. One hand then leaves my face where it travels down to my center, sending shockwaves through my body as I anticipate what's to come. 

He gently dips a finger across my lips, feeling how wet I am. God every time he touches me down there it makes me wish his fingers would never leave. I feel his finger stutter a little at what he finds causing me to grin. "Shit baby you're drenched" He softly says into my mouth with his eyes closed. "Your kisses make me that way baby." Just then he works with my hands to pull his jeans down and I immediately grab for his hard dick. I love feeling him grow in my hands, and this time is no different. He grabs my ass to slide me closer to the edge of the counter and pushes the crotch of my panties to the side. He steps closer to me and I almost come in anticipation. "Oh god Blake yes." I don't even realize those words escape my mouth until he answers me in his deep country growl. "I know what you want baby, don't worry, I'll make you feel good." 

That was the last thing I heard before he slowly but deeply slid into me. I was so wet from his kisses that he easily glided in all that way. The moans that escaped both of our mouths bounced off the kitchen cabinets and probably would have startled Betty if she weren't outside chasing pigeons. I grip into the collar of his open flannel shirt needing something to hold onto as he starts pounding into me. I can tell he's focused, trying not to release before me so I breath into his ear that he can go harder, and that I can handle it. I know he's always wanting to be gentle with me which I love, but it's also nice to get pounded into every now and then, especially cuz I know it feels good for him. 

This has become quite hot and frantic with the only sounds heard are our bodies slapping into each other along with the noises of my juices squishing on his cock. Just when I think I can't take anymore and need to explode, he finds that bundle of nerves causing me to scream his name repeatedly "Blake! Blake! Blake! Blake!" Over and over again he thrusts into me as I yell out his name until I come hard on his kitchen counter. I'm so out of breath after my orgasm that even though he hasn't come yet, he slows down his movements a bit to check on me. "Are you ok baby?" I laugh a little rubbing my fingers through his slightly sweaty hair "Yeah baby I'm fine, that one just hit me hard. You make me feel so good." He grins proudly like a kid who just got a home run in little league and starts picking up speed again. 

"Come in me cowboy, I want to feel you come inside me, please baby." I know he loves it when I get desperate for him and it always sends him over the edge hearing my whiney voice for him. Just then he thrusts hard into me arching his back as he exclaims "Fuck Gwen!" I grip onto his back with his head in my neck as I slowly grind my bottom half into him milking him completely. I love the feeling of his warm seed spilling into me, It's a moment I feel like I'm utterly and completely his. After a few moments, I feel him softening inside of me. His head is still breathing in my hair as I've been nuzzling his neck waiting for his energy to come back. He lifts his head to mine, meeting my eyes with his dimply smile that makes me grin from ear to ear. "God Gwen, I don't think I'll ever get used to this feeling." I can't help but kiss him after that. It's true too. We have an incredible sex life, more and better then I've ever had in my life, but every time is a new experience unlike something I've ever felt. I move my forehead to his as I hold onto his open shirt with his hands cupping my ass "I hope we never do get used to it cowboy." 

He kisses my nose and helps me down off the counter where he hands me my jeans and tshirt with the smile of a naughty school boy. "Don't give me that smile mister. You know I can't handle those dimples." I tease him as he chuckles and stares at my half naked body walking around his living room. "I just like looking at you that's all. Feel free to stay dressed like that sweetheart." I throw my head back laughing as I make my way to go into his room to clean up a bit. When I come back out into the living room I pick the flowers up from the counter where they got sidetracked for a bit and start arranging them in a vase. I also finally have time to read the note inside "My love- thank you for making every day better by just being by my side. I love you -Your love." God he's the sweetest. I hold the card up to my heart for a bit and remember that I haven't even told him the good news about my meeting today. 

Just then he walks in from taking Betty for a quick walk. "Hey so you know I had that meeting today." He walks over and sits down on the couch next to me. "Yeah I remember..." He takes my hand "... I didn't want to ask or pry in case it didn't go well." My heart breaks a little hearing him worried about asking me something. "Babe you can ask me anything, you could never pry. You know we're honest with each other." He lets out a sigh nodding his head. "You're right, I'm sorry. So how did it go?" 

I place my hand on his cheek and turn his face towards mine so our eyes meet. "It's done babe. We reached an agreement. It's over. I'm not married to him anymore." Blake's mouth dropped open. "Wait... What? Are you serious Gwen? It's done?" He's standing at this point and his voice cracks a little, unable to contain his emotions. I stand up with him nodding as happy tears fall down my cheeks where he immediately picks me up and spins me around. We're both laughing and kissing and crying in this moment as he holds onto me whispering "it's done" over and over again. He finally sets me down getting a little serious "But did everything go ok? I mean did you get all of your assets back?" 

"Yeah surprisingly it went well. He didn't even want child support. He still got a huge chunk of my money but it wasn't as bad as it could of been. And we still agreed to the whole 50/50 custody which I mean you know is killing me but I guess I should be happy he wants to see them right?" He takes my hand calmly "Right babe. I know how hard it is for me not having the kiddos around so I can't even imagine what you're going through. But it's good. It's allowed you to write and share music again." I smile up at him and sit us back down on the couch. "And you know Gwen, however much money he took, I have enough to take care of us and the kids forever. So you don't have to worry about anything. Hell we can even make college funds for the three of them tomorrow if you want." I laugh wiping more tears away at this sweet gesture of him wanting to take care of me and the boys forever.

"God Blake you're amazing. Thank you, but I actually made out pretty well. Once we agreed to me not saying any details about all of his affairs, he took a lot less then what he initially wanted. Which was stupid since I'd never give details anyway, I'd never want the kids to find that out. But anyway, the point is, I'm free, I'm yours." I sigh into him giving him a small kiss. "You were always mine babe." He holds me close as I rest my head on his chest and he strokes my arm. 

It's silent for awhile, but I know he's not asleep. I can tell he's thinking. "Ya know Gwen..." I knew it. "You do realize that now that you're an unattached female, there's nothing standing in the way of me proposing." I let out a chuckle and also suddenly get butterflies. "Oh is that right cowboy? I guess you've got a point." He brings his other arm around me, caging me in, "Yeah so get ready darlin' cuz it could happen any day now. When you least expect it!" I know he's playing with me but is also serious, so I decide to tease back "Who says I'll say yes?" 

Suddenly I can feel him tense up under me and my eyes shoot open from where they were closed on his chest. "Um- uh" his voice is dry and I spring into action to right this wrong. I lift my head up and put my hands on his cheeks "Oh god Blake I was just kidding, you know that. Of course I'd say yes. Cmon honey you know I'm yours. Forever." A smile runs across his face and his body relaxes under mine making me feel better. "Phew Gwen, you scared me. I mean I knew you were kidding, but sometimes I wonder how I got someone as amazing as you which scares me that it'll all go away some day." I can't even bare to picture that but I admit Blake leaving me is also a nightmare scenario I'm terrified of as well. I don't share that with him cause I feel like that would add to his fears, so instead I rub my fingers through his hair in a calming way like I would to any of my boys with a bad dream "Don't worry babe, I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm going to stay in your arms forever." 

We laid like this for awhile until suddenly I heard is stomach grumble causing me to giggle. "Hungry babe?" "A little. I skipped lunch today cuz I was nervous thinking about you with the lawyers and stuff." My face pouts thinking about him worried about me so much he can't eat. "Aw Hun I'm sorry. Let's go grab some dinner. It'll be fun to get out." He looks at me a little surprised. I never suggest going out, I'd much rather stay home away from the cameras. It's my sanctuary, and has been during this crazy time. "Out? You want to go out? Do you want me to like drive separately or come in the back door or something?" He's teasing me since I actually used to make him do those kinds of charades during our first couple of dates. Wow did I put him through a lot. 

"Very funny. No lets go together. I don't care who sees us. The papers are signed. I'm a single woman now. Before I always felt weird since I was technically married. Ya know it felt strange to talk about how in love I am with someone NOT my husband." I notice a little smile come across his face as he takes my hand before I continue "But now, it's finally just you and me. So I don't care who sees us. If I want to go out on a date with my boyfriend and hold his hand then I'm gonna! If I want to make out with him in the grocery story then I'm gonna!" 

"Ha! Here Here!" He stands up, pulling me with him. "Alright beautiful, you don't have to convince me. Where do you want to go celebrate?" He whispers this last part as he leans in kissing me softly but intensely as his tongue snakes into my mouth causing me to get wet all over again. "Take me where we went on our first date. I loved that place. Please?" His eyes are still closed as he backs his head away from mine after his kiss. "You got it babe. Anything you want." 

After changing we both head out to this incredible Italian restaurant that Blake had taken me to on our first date. It's pretty swanky and I know he must have asked around to find it, but I remember being so touched that he searched for a place he knew I would love trying to impress me. As I walk down the stairs after changing in his room I can't help but notice him checking me out. All I did was change from jeans into a casual long dress and took my hair down but for whatever reason his eyes are lighting up. "Wow Gwen. You look..." He pauses and takes my hand in his as I smile proudly holding onto him. "Honestly there isn't a word good enough to describe how beautiful you look. There never is." He kisses the back of my hand, opens the door and we make our way to dinner.

Pulling up to the valet I checked my mirror to see if any cameras were around just as Blake gave my hand a slight squeeze and small smile indicating it'll be ok whatever happens. Luckily, no one was around as we made our way in. He pulled out my chair like the gentleman he is and asked for a bottle of champagne because as he mentioned to the waiter "We've got something to celebrate." God he looks good tonight. I didn't fully notice as we made our way out of the house because I was a little anxious about everything but damn I'm a lucky girl. His plain light blue button down dress shirt is making his sky blue eyes just pop. And as he sits across the table in the dimly lit restaurant sipping on his champagne, tapping his fingers on the menu as he decides what to order, all I can think about are those same fingers doing things to me later tonight. 

"Whatcha thinking about Blake?" He's been quiet for a little bit and I want to make sure he's ok. We've started to get some looks from other patrons and I think I even saw someone take a picture but I don't really care anymore. I want to just enjoy my date with my hot boyfriend. "You. Us." He says so calmly and matter of fact, I love it. "Tell me honestly cowboy, do you feel any differently now that this whole mess is done?" He takes a sip of his champagne trying to find the words "Honestly, I didn't think I would cuz it didn't really matter to me. Don't get me wrong of course I wanted you out of that situation more then anything but I mean in regards to us, I never felt threatened by it or like our relationship was threatened by it. I mean, you and I both know how we feel about each other and that was always enough for me ya know?" He pauses as I listen so intently. I swear I could listen to him talk for years. His country drawl is like butter and when he's serious and sweet like this it draws me in even more. I love how confident he is in us, it's so refreshing to be so completely on the same page. 

"But I do feel differently, I didn't think I would but I do. Like there's finally nothing in the way of us moving forward. It's exhilarating babe and my mind is going so fast that I can't decide on what to do first ya know? It's like I'm torn between wanting to press pause on this moment cuz of how happy we are but also wanting to fast forward to a few years from now cuz I'm so excited for our future and family." I smile at him from ear to ear and suddenly feel way to far away from him as I reach out for his hand. "The summer is going to be tough though babe. With your tour and all. It's super exciting but it's going to be tough." I haven't announced it yet but my team is planning this enormous tour for my new album this summer. It's unreal. Never in a million years did I think I would release a new album, never could I imagine it going number one on all the charts and never could I dream that at 46 I'd be touring all over the country again. I love performing live, it's my absolute favorite. A lot of artists hate it and just want to be in the studio, probably because they rely more heavily on voice altering with today's pop radio. But growing up in No Doubt and literally touring around the world for years and years, I learned everything I need to know on how to be an expert in commanding a stage. 

I know he's excited for me and this opportunity but he's right, it will be tough. "I know babe, but we'll make it work. We always do. Two and half months isn't that long when you realize we've got the rest of our lives together." He leans down and kisses the back of my hand, smiling into it "You're right. Besides, it's going to be amazing. You and Eve. I mean wow. I can't wait to see the show live, I'll be there front row center. Just like how you come to my shows." 

"Oh yeah? Will you also be like me and jump me the second I get off stage after the final encore and drag me into my trailer? Cuz if not then don't bother coming." He laughs loudly at my request, and I can tell he's replaying the last concert I went to through his head. I swear I don't know what comes over me when he sings, but even though I'd seen his show about five times at that point I couldn't help but literally manhandle him back to his bus the second he finished God Gave Me You. Maybe it's the song, maybe it's his voice, maybe it's the crowd cheering his name and me knowing he's all mine, but God I had to have him in that moment and couldn't wait. He was laughing the whole time I dragged him by the hand into his bus, passing a million people on the way making it so obvious. The second the doors closed I literally ripped off his pants while he stripped me of mine where he flipped me around and pounded into me from behind. Blake's hand covered my mouth as my screams came through since there were about a hundred crew members, fans, and Blake's friends and family walking around outside of little quickie. 

"Damn right I will. But honestly, Honey I don't know if I'll be able to wait until your encore to jump you, especially in those costumes you wear. Hopefully you don't meet some young backup dancer on the road while wearing them, I can't compete!" I giggle knowing I still get my boyfriend hot and bothered and a little jealous. "Well cowboy just know that the costumes and hair and moving on stage, it's all for you. And no one else. Just for my hot cowboy." The electricity between us is unreal and almost too much to handle in public. Blake calls the waiter over, handing him his credit card for the bill and soon we're both waiting by the valet ready to go home. It's a little chilly out so Blake gives me his jacket, placing it around my bare shoulders and then bringing me in for a hug. I feel like it's been so long since he's held me so I melt into him, not caring if there are any cameras around. Two bottles of champagne have really had its effect on me as were driving home and I feel my eyes getting sleeping. I must have dosed off on the drive home because next thing i know is Blake carrying me into his room and gently laying me on the bed. As he turns around to probably get ready for bed I grab his shirt and bring him down for an intense kiss that lasts a lot longer then normal. He slowly slides on top of me, his weight is so deliciously perfect, and moves his hands up to my face where he runs his fingers through my hair. "God Gwen. You're so beautiful, ya know that." He's whispering, and a little out of breath already from that kiss. 

"Blake-"

"Yeah baby?"

"Blake I want you to make love to me... I want you to make love to me in our bed for the first time since finding out I'm not married anymore, make love to me knowing I'm completely and utterly all yours, make love to me as if this was our last night before I leave for the tour. Please baby, please can you do that for me?" My plea is so desperate but I can't help it. The mayhem of my divorce is over and I'm in a position now I never thought I would be. I can't help how I feel about him or us, I can't help but believe that maybe I deserve him after all that I've been through. He smiles down at my admission kissing my forehead and looking into my eyes where tears are forming "I'm gonna marry you one day Gwen Stefani." 

"Damn straight you are cowboy." And with that there were no more words. Just two people madly in love, free of any constraints, any responsibilities, any obligations, any ghosts from their pasts, just two people making love into the early hours of the morning. It was everything I needed and more. Loving this man has been the best and easiest thing I've done in my life and as I lay in his arms ready to fall asleep I can't help but wonder what tomorrow will bring us. I'm no longer scared or nervous, but am excited. Excited because for once, he may very well propose any day now.


End file.
